


Tit for Tat

by chiogaru



Series: Konoha meets Shangrila - The Great Shinobi-Yokai Alliance!!! [2]
Category: Naruto, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "About Last Night...", once again collaboration with "saiessa".</p><p>Rated M for sexual situations</p><p>Following the events of their first encounter, Gojyo and Kakashi decide that a little payback is in order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> Original Quizilla intro: The second collaboration between saiessa and myself...please read the first, 'About Last Night...' if you haven't already

"When you said we'd celebrate the publication of my book, I really didn't think you'd take me to a hot springs..." Hana remarks with her arm around that of her silver haired lover's as they stand before the entrance of a hot springs/inn. 

"My Hana deserves the best..." Kakashi chuckles and circles his arm around her waist...He had discovered the place by chance while passing through the small town during a mission...he figured that such an out of the way springs could come in handy at some point... 

Hana smiles...ever since 'the incident' Kakashi has become a little more wary of her looking at other men and often refers to her as 'his Hana'... 

"Let's go." The masked shinobi leads her inside. 

*** *** *** 

Hana can't believe that it's just her and Kakashi there...'This place really is out of the way...' 

Kakashi chuckles as he observes his Hana take great delight in swimming and treading through the hot water before she finally moves to where he is casually resting against the edge. 

"You like it?" He smirks. 

"I love it Kakashi! We should come here more often!" She squeals excitedly. 

"Hmmm..." He tilts his head thoughtfully. "I might consider that..." Kakashi pulls Hana in for an embrace. 

Hana relaxes into his arms, leaning back into his chest as she enjoys the soothing hot water...then Kakashi's hands move... 

"Kakashi...what are you doing?" She sighs contentedly. 

"Giving you a massage..." He responds although his arms have drifted down from her shoulders to her back...and... 

Hana's breath hitches, "Ka-kashi...we can't do that in here...someone could come in and see or-or hear us!" 

"Relax...this kind of thing happens all the time..." His hands wander further down south and he chuckles when he feels Hana squirm against him. 

"Kakashi...I-" She clamps her mouth shut. 

"You were saying..." His voice is low and seductive. 

"Damn you..." Hana yanks his mask down for a kiss. 

*** *** *** 

Essa is laying back against Gojyo's chest, staring up at the sky, the sun is setting and the warm reds blurring into the dark blues is lovely. The water of the hot springs is so warm and soothing she finds herself almost sleepy. "This is so nice…" She murmurs as she shifts against him, his arms wrapping around her, his fingers stroking her forearms. 

He brings his lips to her ear sucking gently on the lobe before nipping it. "It could be a lot nicer babe." He lets his hand roam down lower until she arches against him, protesting slightly. 

"Not here Gojyo." She blushes. "Someone could see us." 

"Not if I do it right." He smirks against her neck, biting down a little, as he shifts the lower half of his body under the water. 

She gasps. "Even if they can't see ... they might hear." She's getting a little worried now. 

"Stop worrying babe…As long as you don't make too much noise it'll be fine." 

"But Gojyo…" Essa says seriously. "I always make too much noise. Sanzo is always yelling at us…" 

"Screw him…he's not here to listen is he?" Gojyo chuckles. "It'll be fine babe. I promise. They expect this kind of stuff to happen here. All this romantic atmosphere would go to waste otherwise." He turns her so she is facing him, straddling his lap, grabbing her by the back of the neck for a deep passionate kiss. "Trust me Essa-chan. Nobody's watching." He shifts his position as he feels her breath catch, and he grins into the kiss. 'And even if they were watching…I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind' 

 

*** *** *** 

"Kakashi…" Hana pants her forehead resting against his chest. 

"Something tells me you enjoyed that…" Kakashi smirks behind his mask as he lazily wraps his arms around Hana, keeping her close. 

"…If someone had come in..." 

"I would have used the substitution jutsu and gotten us to our room…you really think I'd let anyone interrupt?" 

"Oh right…" Hana giggles. "You're a ninja…" 

Kakashi raises an eyebrow causing her to laugh a little more before she gently pries herself out of his embrace and leaves the water. 

"You coming or do I have to drag you out of there?" Hana winks and smirks suggestively. 

"I'll be waiting in the room." Kakashi chuckles and one hand sign later has disappeared in his annoying ninja way. 

"I forgot he could do that…" Hana mutters sourly. 

A good few hours later Hana is napping or 'recharging' as she put it in order to have some energy for the night she intends to spend with Kakashi…It had after all been a while since they had so much time to spend together…they had both been forced into a bit of a dry spell in the weeks prior with all of Kakashi's missions and various responsibilities. 

Kakashi tenderly runs a hand through her hair before heading out for a well-deserved drink…and possibly bring more sake back for Hana…he'd already brought a bottle along…but if it would be the two of them drinking that night, they'd most definitely need more… 

The masked shinobi is in high spirits when he enters the bar and takes a seat… 

 

*** *** *** 

Essa is protesting and blushing uncontrollably as Gojyo has decided to carry her back to their bedroom at the inn… over his shoulder, while she is wrapped only in a towel. After beating on his back for several minutes as they passed through the main lobby, she gave up and buried her face in her hands. 'The sheer humiliation…' Thank god for the fact all the towels at the springs were oversized ones, so at the very least she was suitably covered. Several women had giggled as they passed while their male companions had given Gojyo the 'thumbs up' and chuckled, some even hooted and whistled. 

"Could you embarrass me more?" Essa frowns beating on his back once more with her fist as they finally reach the door of the inn room and he puts her back onto her feet. 

"Sure I could." He smirks. "I could get things started right here…" He tugs at her towel, pressing her back up against the door. 

"Gojyo you wouldn't…" 

"Wouldn't I?" He raises a brow the look on his face telling her that… 

"Yes you would…" Her cheeks are flaming and must be nearly a match to his hair as he proves to her just exactly what he would do. 

Inside the room he pulls her close in the bed as she squirms slightly still not quite having… finished. Gojyo kisses the back of her neck softly as he continues stroking her until she does. He can't remember the last time she had been quite so hot for him as she was tonight. Even when one of the hotel workers had come through the hallway as Gojyo was still proving he had no qualms about doing it in public; she hadn't tried to stop him. He had thoroughly enjoy that. 

When finally she relaxed he gave her one last squeeze and a kiss. "I'm going down to get us a bottle of wine babe." He starts to get out of the bed when she turns to him with a panicked look. 

"No wine Gojyo. You know how I get when I drink." She thinks back to what had happened the last time she was drunk. 

"Yea I do." He smiles, that sexy little smile she can't resist. "But as long as it's just you and me…you can drink. I'm just never letting you drink with anyone else around." He gives her a little wink, before getting dressed and heading out the door down to the bar. 

 

*** *** *** 

Kakashi can't help but smile while he enjoys his third drink…the day had started out well and in his mind the night is going to be better. He might have a couple more drinks, grab a bottle for Hana then head back…Nothing could possibly ruin the good mood he is in right now… 

 

"Well… now this could make for an interesting night." Gojyo takes the barstool next to Kakashi, ordering himself a drink. 

Kakashi bristles slightly as he turns to look at the crimson haired Hanyou. "Gojyo. I'd like to say it's nice to see you again…but then I think circumstances have changed a bit since last time." 

"Yeah…screwing another guys girl does tend to cause a little tension don't ya think?" Gojyo swallows down his drink then gives Kakashi a little sidewise glare. 

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black as they say?" Kakashi gives the same look right back to Gojyo. 

Gojyo has the grace to blush at that. True enough he'd gone way further with Hana than Kakashi had gone with Essa. "Fair enough." Gojyo sighs. "I still don't know why they did that to us." 

"Did what to us?" Kakashi raises a brow, unsure of what Gojyo means. 

"You mean Hana didn't tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" 

"They concocted some scheme. Essa was going to tell Hana she could borrow me for the night in front of you. It was supposed to make you jealous. They never had any intentions of actually letting things go as far as they did…" Gojyo shrugs and lights a cigarette. "But as you know well enough… Essa doesn't hold her drink well." 

Kakashi blushes then, though Gojyo can't see it. That was still a bit of a sore spot with him. Had she been sober he was fairly sure the night wouldn't have turned out as it did. "She becomes quite another person in bed doesn't she?" He says very matter-of-factly. 

Gojyo shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't know what she's like in bed when she's drunk. She really doesn't drink. That was the first time since she flashed us at the bar way back when." Gojyo smirks ordering another drink and putting out his cigarette in the ashtray. "I'm still a little annoyed at the fact you got to see them then too." Gojyo chuckles. 

"They are quite nice I must say." Kakashi smiles and his eyes brighten up. "So they were playing us were they?" 

"Yup… and we fell for it hook, line and sinker." Gojyo grumbles. 

"Well..." Kakashi thinks a moment. "Turn-about is fair play as they say…" There is a smirk beneath his mask as he looks at Gojyo. 

"You got something in mind?" His curiosity is getting the better of him and he wonders what is on Kakashi's mind. 

"Well…I know you enjoyed your evening with Hana, and while she was certainly apologetic about it… I know she enjoyed you as well…" 

"And…?" Gojyo gets a smug look on his face. Kakashi didn't have to tell him that. He knew every woman he had ever been with had enjoyed it. That was not news to him. 

"Well… I quite enjoyed my evening with Essa-chan as well. Though I would prefer to know what it would be like had her senses not been so … clouded as they were." He had to admit to himself. He had always wondered what she must be like when alcohol was not impairing her judgment. "I'd like to propose that since they in effect swapped us. We should be allowed to do the same. Wouldn't you agree my friend?" 

*** *** *** 

Hana yawns and sleepily rubs at her eyes. "Kakashi?" No answer and a quick look around the room proved he wasn't around. "Huh…he must've gone out…" She mutters to herself…then she giggles, "Might as well get ready for when he does get back…" 

When Kakashi had told her to pack enough clothes and whatever necessities she needed to last her a few days she'd been wise enough to predict what they'd spend most of their time doing…so she'd snuck a little something special to wear into her bag… 

A quick change later (As well as some hair and make-up) she examines herself in the mirror. "Oh yeah…Kakashi is gonna love it…" Hana smirks. "Now to wait for him to get back…" 

 

*** *** *** 

Essa sighs a little as she rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. She's not quite sure what could be taking Gojyo so long and she's getting a little nervous. 'Stop being so silly Essa…' scolding herself mentally she goes to the large oversized bath and runs the water, testing it with her fingers until it is just right. Gojyo had gotten them the best room the inn had available for the night. A few winning hands of poker the night before had taken care of everything. And she had been more than surprised when Gojyo had Hakkai drop them at the spa while the others had gone to the small inn in town. 

As she let the water run she gathered up several of the candles that Gojyo had lit in the next room and spread them out on the ledge of the bath. There was a skylight above the bath, and between the moon shining down, and the soft glow of the candles it made for a romantic setting. 

She walks out to the bed, opening up the bag Gojyo had left on the bedside table. It was filled with all the 'necessities', a new box of condoms. The flavored sort, in strawberry and vanilla. 'Where on earth does he find these things?,' She wonders to herself. Amazed at some of the things Gojyo has found for them to 'play' with. This in particular though was something Gojyo had not yet pushed too hard for. And even the thought of it made her blush but tonight if that was what he wanted… taking in a deep nervous breath she takes out the sequel to the Icha Icha book Gojyo had acquainted her with, flipping carefully through the pages until she find just the right one. '14…' she thinks and she bookmarks it, leaving it in the middle of the bed with the condoms place closely beside it. 

Then she goes back to soak in the bath, she was nervous. More nervous than she had been in a long time and she was hoping by the time Gojyo returned the bath would have calmed her some. 

*** *** *** 

"Let's see…room 7…room 7…here we are." Kakashi pauses in front of the door. He realizes that Essa is not as…'open to exploration' as Hana is…and there also exists the likelihood that she would refuse to have anything to do with him outright. But, hey, he'd be cool with it he was man enough to respect a woman's wishes…true, he'd be irritated that Gojyo would be getting some action with his Hana while he'd be left out in the cold…but Kakashi is a skilled negotiator… 

He prepares himself for the worst scenario confrontation and enters the room…only to find it empty. 

'Doesn't look like she left the room…which means…' His gaze shifts around. 'Bathroom…' Kakashi decides that confronting Essa in the bathroom would probably only make the situation more difficult for himself. He opts to sit on the edge of the bed instead…and very quickly notices the items laid out on the middle of it. 

'Oh? What do we have here…' He reaches straight for the Icha Icha book and immediately espies the bookmarked page, he flips it open and reads. 

"Oh, that's a good one…" He chuckles softly. 

 

*** *** *** 

"Hmmm…" Gojyo walks down the hallway casually twirling the room key around one finger. "31…there…" He glances to the right…then grins as he turns left. "So 32 must be right…here."  
Without hesitation Gojyo opens the door, locking it behind him as he tosses the key on the side table, taking a second to adjust his vision to the darkness of the room, where he can see the figure on the bed, poised in quite the seductive position and wearing some very…appealing lingerie. Though Gojyo was more a fan of pure nakedness, so there was nothing to get in the way. He figured it wouldn't take long to remedy that situation. 

"Kakashi." Comes a sweet sexy little purr from Hana. "You've kept me waiting an awful long time. And you are going to make it up to me." 

Wasting no time he pulls his shirt off over his head, walking toward the bed and smirking slightly. "Sorry Hana-chan. Kakashi is otherwise engaged at the moment." He leans in as he crawls onto the bed. His crimson eyes staring into Hana's dumbfounded ones. "But I'll be more than happy to do his share of making up." 

 

*** *** *** 

"Gojyo?" Essa heard something from outside the bathroom but gets no response. She quickly towels herself dry and pulls on a robe…She steps out of the bathroom, "Gojyo, where were you I-" she freezes up and remains where she stands. 

"Hi." Kakashi raises a hand in greeting…book in hand…reading it…reading the page she had bookmarked. 

"You're not Gojyo…" She mumbles eyes widened in shock…her face flushes a bright crimson when she realizes that she is not wearing anything under that robe and consciously pulls the material tighter around herself. 

"What are you doing here? Where's Gojyo?" She demands in a quiet voice. 

'Can't she be at least a little happy to see me?' Part of Kakashi thinks forlornly. "Gojyo is in my room…with Hana." 

Essa's eyes widen further, "What? Why?" 

"Well…we decided that since you girls agreed to trade us for a night we should be entitled to do the same." Kakashi explains. 

"Trade?" Essa doesn't quite know how to take this…but she is a little hurt that Gojyo would opt to spend the night with Hana instead of her…Hana is after all more experienced…more open to new things…she, Essa, isn't… 

"Before you go pinning all the blame on Gojyo…I was the one who suggested it." Kakashi goes on. 

"I doubt he needed a lot of persuasion to agree to that…" Essa mutters softly. "But why?" Why would Kakashi be the one to suggest something like that… 

"I wanted to get to know you better." He responds simply. 

"Get to know me better…" Essa repeats. 

"I mean, the last time we…got together…you were-" 

"Drunk…" Essa finishes and blushes at the statement. 

"Yes. And I would like to know how you are on the sober side…Not like that." He quickly adds when he sees the look on Essa's face. "I'm not about to force you into anything…If you don't want to do anything like that with me, I'll be fine with it…I'd just prefer it that you don't kick me out since my room is…occupied." 

"Oh." Not that Essa had expected Kakashi to 'force' himself onto her…she doesn't know what to think right now. 

"Sit down." Kakashi pats the space beside him on the bed. "And tell me about yourself…" 

And very reluctantly…she complies. 

*** *** *** 

Hana looks a little indignant as she pushes Gojyo up off her, giving him a good hard right to the jaw. "Where is Kakashi?!" Hana's eyes are glittering in fury. 

'Wow… I didn't expect that.' Gojyo thinks to himself smirking slightly as he rubs his jaw. Sure it hadn't really hurt him but had he been all human it sure would have. "Damn woman… You pack quite a punch." He lounges back on the bed grinning at the woman standing now at the foot of the bed hands on her hips. 

"Kakashi! Where…is…he?" She says condescendingly, drawing out each word as if Gojyo were hard of hearing. She is tapping her foot impatiently, which is not quite having the effect she intended as Gojyo is noting how her rather ample bust line is moving along slightly with the motion. When she realizes where his focus is she growls crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Don't worry about him. He may or may not be having a good time of his own. See…" He props himself up on his elbows. "…we decided since you two thought it was so amusing to offer to swap us guys should get a fair shot at it." 

"How dare you?!" Hana stomps her foot. "You put him up to this didn't you… you … demon pervert." 

"Half-demon pervert." Gojyo corrects her. "And actually it was his idea. Though I wouldn't worry too much about what he's doing." Gojyo gets up and takes a few steps towards Hana. "If I were you I would be more interested in what we could be doing right about now. " He steps up close, caressing her stomach with one hand as he leans in breathing hotly into her ear. "Unless of course, you want them to have all the fun…" 

"Like hell they will." Hana hisses, still angry as she gives Gojyo a hard shove toward the bed. Her hands quick to unbuckle his belt. 

"Damn woman…Feisty little thing you are." Gojyo grins as Hana takes full charge. This was 'going to be interesting…' 

*** *** *** 

They talked…Essa and Kakashi talked…she'd tell him something about herself and he'd reveal something about his mysterious self in return…and even if just by a bit…she's starting to relax around him. 

"That scar…" She looks at his left eye. "…How did it…" She's uncertain as to whether or not she should complete the question after all…she has no idea how sensitive he might be about it. 

"Oh, this…" The silver-haired man sighs just briefly brushing over it with his fingers. "It happened on a mission many years ago...at a time when I was a very misguided young man. A very selfish misguided young man." 

"Really?" From what she had learned Essa finds that very hard to believe. "What changed that?" 

She doesn't know why but she can tell that he's smiling…albeit a sad smile, "A good friend." 

Essa decides it best not to pursue the matter any further. "I'm sorry…I probably shouldn't have asked about it…" 

"It's alright." Kakashi shrugs it off. "It happened a long time ago…now…let us move on to something else shall we?" And just like that the silver-haired shinobi has resumed his usual air of calm and unflappability. 

"Something else?" Essa repeats nervously. 

"Don't worry…" Kakashi chuckles. "I stand by what I said…I won't do anything you don't want me to…just relax and trust me…" 

Despite his reassurance, Essa still finds herself hesitant. 

"Lie down for me, alright? On your stomach." Kakashi instructs her. 

Essa gives him a questioning look but once again he just tells her to trust him and she reluctantly does as he tells her to once again trust him and relax. 

Being a ninja Kakashi is well aware of the human body's pressure points…the points that cause the most amount of pain…and of course the points that cause… 

Essa makes a sound that comes across as a combination between a squeak and a moan. 

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Kakashi chuckles as he moves his hands from her shoulders to her back. 

It does feel nice and Essa can't complain…true to his word Kakashi's touches did not stray anywhere unwanted…like say her chest or thighs…not like he needed to…how anyone could make her feel so good just by rubbing a certain spot on her foot of all places is beyond her. 

Eventually, Kakashi removes his hands and she can't help but wish he had gone on just a little longer… 

"I think you enjoyed that, Essa-chan…" He remarks observing the more relaxed expression on her face and the overall diminished tension in her body. 

"I liked it…" She hesitantly admits. "But…I feel like I should do something for you too…" Essa can't help but feel a little guilty about the fact that Kakashi isn't really getting anything in return (or even asking for it)…It didn't seem fair to the man. 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Essa-chan…" He responds gently. "Like I already said, I'm fine with it." 

"But…" She blushes. "I want to do something for you Kakashi…" 

A few moments of silence pass as Kakashi maintains his collected exterior. 

"Well, Essa-chan…if you want to do something for me…" He briefly tugs his mask down and softly brushes his lips over hers. "Just make sure you take your time and only do what you're comfortable with…" 

*** *** *** 

"For God's sake woman!" Gojyo growls as Hana, who is still a little peeved about this arrangement being made without her okay, has Gojyo pinned to the bed and straddling him. She'd started out with a vengeance, and though her demeanor had changed somewhat from being furious to just a little annoyed she was also feeling something else now…. 

"You say something Gojyo?" She pants a little, pushing him back on the bed as she continues with what she is doing. 

"The damn thing is attached you know?!" There is a hint of exasperation in his voice and he was pretty sure at the moment she didn't care if it was attached or not. She was doing exactly what she wanted with it. 

"Is it really now?" Hana smirks a little as she leans in and kisses Gojyo's lower lip very softly, sucking it in lightly and pulling it between her teeth, before lightly kissing it again. "Poor baby…does it hurt?" She pretends to look concerned and slows down the pace looking sweetly into Gojyo's eyes. 

"Yes it does…" His growl turns into a low moan as the speed decreases slightly and as Hana lets go of his wrists he places them on her hips guiding her slowly. 

"Well too F***ing bad!" Hana growls and bites down hard on his lip pushing him back down and going back to the same fevered pace she had before. 

'Goddamn it…' Gojyo wants to swear every curse he ever learned right about now but even sore as he was feeling, he was every bit as aroused still. "Just you wait woman…" He stares up at her his crimson eyes filled with heat. 'She's only human after all,' he thinks to himself. 'She has to tire out…' The mischievous look on his face unnerves Hana the slightest bit as she is wearing down a little now. "It's gonna be my turn soon. Then you're in for it." 

*** *** *** 

Essa sits nervously by Kakashi's side…the silver-haired Nin is casually lying back with his arms behind his head observing her calmly. He's trying to encourage her to take initiative and allow herself to explore…at whatever pace she is most comfortable with. She had managed to get his shirt off and had…disrobed…though she still hasn't stopped blushing and consciously has her arms loosely crossed in front of her chest.

"I don't think I've seen anyone blush as prettily as you do, Essa-chan…" Kakashi chuckles warmly. 

Essa looks away…she really wants to…'return the favor' but she can't help but feel nervous about it…she still can't quite believe how patient the man could be…She is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't at first notice Kakashi's hand reaching out for her own…and she flinches instinctively when she does. 

"It's alright…take your time." He reassures her. 

She smiles slightly…Kakashi really is a very sweet man. 

He gently traces her palm with his thumb…and just as gently guides it to rest on his chest…"Take your time…" He repeats then he shuts his eyes…waiting for her. 

Essa isn't quite sure what to do…but Kakashi guiding her hand onto his chest…maybe he wanted her to touch him? Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves a little…she slowly moves her hand across his well-toned chest…tracing the contours of the defined muscle…Kakashi doesn't open his eyes but he does groan in appreciation…encouraging her to keep up with the 'sensual exploration'. 

Soon she adds her other hand and Kakashi shifts slightly to give her access to his back. A few minutes of that and he resumes his original position. Then Essa tentatively fingers the rim of his pants…Kakashi cracks one lazy eye open and observes her while she looks back at him uncertainly. 

"Do what you're comfortable with, Essa-chan…" 

Still he is being patient with her…and she can't help but wonder…Could Gojyo do the same thing? 

She takes several deep breaths this time and with a little assistance from Kakashi slips him out of the garment. Her eyes widen slightly…yes, Kakashi wore underwear but…despite (in her opinion) not having done much for him…he is noticeably excited…and part of her feels…a certain thrill of being the one to have had this kind of effect on him... 

As patient as he is, Kakashi realizes that the longer she'd drag it out the more difficult it would become…for him at least. 

Essa is feeling very nervous…she'd expected to do this with Gojyo. 

"Essa-chan?" Kakashi sits up and grasps her chin gently in his hand so she is facing him. "Like I said…I don't want you to feel like you have to do this…I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do…" 

"It's…I'm just nervous…" She confesses. "I mean…I was going to do this with Gojyo…and…" She blushes slightly. 

"Anything to do with that bookmarked page?" Kakashi observes. 

The blush intensifies and biting her bottom lip she nods slightly. 

"Hmmm…" He looks thoughtful. "…You could…treat this as a…learning experience…see if you like it…that way you'll be better prepared for Gojyo." 

Essa thinks about it. 

By taking things slow Kakashi had succeeded in getting Essa to a state of mind where she would be more…receptive to the idea…had he come out with it straight out he probably would have found himself spending the night in the corridor. 

Then there…the slightest of nods… 

Kakashi reaches for the pack of condoms he had moved out of the way. 

"Strawberry or Vanilla?"

*** *** *** 

Hana is exhausted. She had really outdone herself, and all the rage she had felt earlier had completely dissipated and she feels utterly spent as she rests against Gojyo's chest. All of the frustration she had taken out on him had completely satisfied her. 

Now as she is planting a few soft kisses along his chest …'Sleep…' she thinks. 'I need sleep.' As she starts to roll off him and lay on her tummy, clutching her pillow in her arms smiling into it. "That was nice Gojyo." 

'Nice?!' Gojyo thinks becoming slightly annoyed now himself. 'Nice?' Okay that's just not a word he is used to. That was amazing Gojyo, that was incredible Gojyo. But 'nice?' That just won't do. "Sooo it was nice was it Hana-chan?" There is a little edge in his voice. 

"Would you rather I say it was awful?" Hana mutters into her pillow, but she is smirking. 'God...' she thinks to herself, laughing in silence. '…talk about inflated egos.' Yes Gojyo is good. He is amazing in fact, and certainly she is sure the only man who could possibly rival Kakashi in the skills department. Even while she had been in control he was doing his part to keep her aroused. 'Those busy busy fingers of his…' She shivers a little as she thinks about it, finding herself warming up again. But she'd be damned if she was going to stroke that ego of his. Nice is just going to have to be the response he is going to have to settle for. 

For a moment Gojyo isn't feeling too sure of himself. 'I definitely wasn't awful. I couldn't have been.' He grumbles realizing Hana is messing with his head. "So nice it is huh?" He gets up from the bed, frowning. 'I'll show her nice…' 

He heads over to the compact refrigerator which is tucked away under the vanity between the bed and the bath. 'What is he doing?' Her body tenses slightly as she hears a bit of clatter and a thud and some crackling as Gojyo sets something down on the bedside table. Her back is too him and she has no clue what he's put there. 

"Knock off that racket," She manages to mumble between yawns, trying to sound unconcerned when in reality she is quite interested in what he has in mind. 

"That cold shoulder act of yours got me thinking." He caresses Hana's shoulder, gently coaxing her and getting her to shift onto her back. As she looks up at him he smirks. So she wasn't quite as immune to him as she was pretending to be after all. "What would an ice princess really appreciate…?" He leans in kissing her, spreading her lips with his tongue, warming her tongue before she squeals as she feels the cold suddenly at her thighs…and the blush creeping through the rest of her body. 

"You son of a…" 

*** *** *** 

Kakashi is surprised…very surprised…in a good way. He didn't know what to expect out of Essa…yes, he had expected the nerves…inexperience…and that wasn't what had surprised him…what surprises him is the fact that despite her lack of experience…she's doing a good job…heck, even better than most 'seasoned professionals'. 

He has to muster all the control and willpower he has left to keep his currently raging hormones under control while Essa goes on with what she's doing. He can tell by the look on her face that she's really concentrating on what she's doing to please him…'So focused…' But she is also keeping it at an agonizingly slow pace…and while Kakashi had told her to take her time and do what she was comfortable with…it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to stand by it… 

His hand moves to rest on the top of her head…slightly grasping at her hair. "Essa-chan…" He rasps and she pauses briefly to look up at him. "I know I told you to take your time but...could you speed it up just a little bit?" 

Essa blinks twice before she complies with his request. 

Kakashi shuts his eyes, 'Why can't all my students be so obedient…' 

Later… 

Essa looks at Kakashi expectantly (currently lying back on the bed recovering)…judging from the sounds he had made she supposed he liked it… 

"Was that alright?" She asks softly. 

Kakashi stares at her as if she'd gone mad…before he realizes that it is in fact a serious question. 

"A+…" He chuckles. 

"So, you really think Gojyo is going to like it?" 

"I am very certain that he will…" Kakashi smiles underneath his mask. "But…I really should do something for you now…" 

"Y-You don't have to, it's alright I-" 

"I insist." Kakashi interrupts and reaches for the Icha Icha book and flicks through the pages. "Now…if you're too embarrassed to say what it is you'd like to try feel free to quote me a page number…" He then proceeds to show her a selection of pages that he believes her more willing to try out…"Interested in anything?" 

A few quiet moments go by, then Essa blushes and looks down at her hands, "34…and 83…maybe 91…" 

Kakashi gently pulls her closer to him. "Don't worry…we'll keep it at a comfortable pace…" 

*** *** *** 

If Hana had her way right now she would slap that silly smirk right off Gojyo's face. Gojyo had managed to get her all riled up again teasing her with that ice. Oh yeah… Getting her all worked up and…stopping just before…. She growls low in her throat. 

Grinning down at her as he pushes himself up on his hands before rolling off and reaching to the side of the bed for his jeans, fumbling with the pockets until he find his cigarettes. Laying back on the bed he lights one up and glances over to her. "Now Hana-chan? Wasn't that nice?" 

"Conceited bastard…" She hisses at him through clenched teeth. Forget slapping that smirk off his face. What she really wanted to do was bite it off. 'Dammit… the man is being a pain in the ass tonight.' She doesn't remember him being so difficult the last time. In fact he had been quite obliging to all her needs. Tonight though…she growls again. "You are such a dick!" She huffs crossing her arms across her chest and huffing. 

"And you are such a bitch you know that?" He glares at her a little. "Don't go getting all pissy at me, 'cause you started it." He grumbles. "Nice… huh?" 

"I started it?!" Hana bolts up and gives Gojyo a few good hard smacks on the head. "How do you figure I started it? You two idiot men are the ones who swapped us tonight without us saying it was okay!" 

"Yeah well you two idiot women did it first!" Gojyo snaps back. 

Hana opens her mouth to say something but only blushes. She had nothing to say to that and the color drained from her face. He was right. And she soooo hated being wrong. 

Gojyo sighs and shakes his head, he wants to be mad but he can't. 'The woman is just so damn funny.' He chuckles and puts out his cigarette. "Do you really want to keep arguing Hana-chan?" He reaches up taking her by the back of the head pulling her in close and kissing her lips, moving his lips down to her neck before pushing her back down on the bed. "I'll tell you what…how about we call a truce?" His lips move slowly from her lips, to her neck… her shoulders… then lower before he moves down to the edge of the bed glancing up at her. "How about I go first?" His hands stroke her thighs gently pushing them apart before he gets down on his knees at the edge of the bed. Hana gasps…saying nothing as Gojyo grabs her by the hips pulling her down to meet his lips. 

'Okay,' Hana thinks to herself.' A truce is good …" 

*** *** *** 

Kakashi was so patient…so attentive to her needs…she didn't even have to say anything at times…just by judging the expression on her face or the way her body reacted…he just knew what to do in response… 

Essa has her head resting on his chest…and Kakashi has his arm languidly draped around her waist, gently running his fingers over her smooth skin. He can tell that she is tired…very tired… 

"Go to sleep, Essa-chan…" He tells her tenderly. 

"Good night…Kakashi…" She mumbles sleepily, her eyes already drifting shut. 

His wild nights with Hana are great…but he could also get used to her being a little more submissive like Essa… 

'She'd probably get angry if I brought it up with her that way though…' He sighs inwardly…he'd have to negotiate with Hana in an entirely different manner… 

*** *** *** 

'Well damn…" Gojyo lays on his back glancing over at Hana who was curled up on her side of the bed fast asleep with a smile on her face. '…that didn't work out how I planned…' He sighs reaching down to grab a cigarette, running the whole scene through his head. They had called a truce and he is more than sure Hana had thoroughly enjoyed herself. No doubt in his mind. And he had expected her to reciprocate… 'Well screw that…' Was he ever wrong. He supposed she had a right to be tired. She had expended most of her energy in the first two hours when she was proving to him just how pissed off she was. Even he hadn't quite fully recovered from that, the damned 'thing' had ached afterwards in not necessarily a good way, but it wasn't exactly bad either. In a perfect world she would have taken care of that 'ache' just as he had hers. But… 

"Mmmmm…Gojyo…that was extra nice." she had murmured before falling off to sleep. 

'At least she said extra nice…' Somehow though he felt like he had gotten the raw end of the deal. The sex that they had , sure it had been incredible just like before. But Essa never let him feel so 'unappreciated'. Hana had gotten what she wanted and he was left wanting more. He was not one to push anyone into anything but…'Damn she could play a little more fair…' The only thing that gave him a little comfort was that more than likely Kakashi had gotten shoved out into the hall. No way his Essa was going to go for a deal like this, not when she was sober. 

*** *** *** 

Essa wakes slowly…blinking at the light filtering into the room…Kakashi isn't in sight…but she can hear water running so she's guessing that he's in the bathroom… 

She has to admit that she had…enjoyed her evening with the masked man…but she's also nervous…for an entirely different reason…Gojyo…he had spent the night with Hana…however… 

Just then Kakashi emerges, a towel around his hips and mask in place…'I wonder if he bathes with that thing on…' Essa finds herself thinking and blushes at the sight of his mostly bare body…despite having seen and done so much more the night before. 

"Ah, Good Morning, Essa-chan." Kakashi greets her, clearly much more at ease than he had been the last time they had had a 'morning after'. 

"Good Morning, Kakashi." She returns the greeting with a soft smile and looks away as Kakashi starts to get dressed. 

"Hmmm…we should all meet up later today for lunch or something…" The masked shinobi suggests. "After all, it's been a while since you last saw Hana." 

"Oh? Yes…if I can get Gojyo to agree." 

"Of course he'll agree." Kakashi responds. "All you have to do is ask him…maybe persuade him a little." He adds with a chuckle. "14 ought to do the trick…" 

Essa blushes at the thought. 

He chuckles again, "I'll see you around Essa-chan…" He brushes his masked lips against hers. "For now, my instincts tell me to leave before Gojyo returns…" 

*** *** *** 

Not having slept very well the night before Gojyo wakes early, showering and calling down to order room service. What had seemed like such a good idea the night before…well it just didn't seem like such a good one now. True enough he had mostly enjoyed himself, it's just that he was a bit bothered by the fact that Hana had enjoyed herself more, and if things had gone with Essa and Kakashi how he expected them too… 'Essa isn't going let me near her…' He bemoans that fact as he hangs up the phone. 'Breakfast in bed and a lot of kissing up…' He hopes that does the trick. 

He looks over to Hana, who is still fast asleep in bed. Her face looks almost angelic as she is now, resting her cheek on her hands. 'Damn woman…' He smiles softly shaking his head as he leans in brushing her forehead with an affectionate kiss. 'How the hell can she look so sweet when she's sleeping?' Because for sure he knew Hana was more than a handful when she was awake. But he couldn't help but like her. She was almost worse than he was. Without meaning to, he suddenly finds himself needing something very badly and he looks down to his jeans. "Give it a rest already…you ain't getting anymore here." He grabs for his jacket muttering to himself on the way out the door. 'Stupid thing has a mind of it's own…' 

*** *** *** 

Kakashi had remained hidden…until finally he saw Gojyo walk out the room…oddly enough he didn't look entirely happy. 'Wonder what went wrong there…' 

He waits a little while until Gojyo disappears around the corner before he enters the room as quietly as a ninja can…he smiles when he sees Hana asleep on the bed…he likes watching her sleep…it is such a contrast to what she is like when awake. 

Not wanting to wake her, he pulls up a chair and proceeds to read the recently published book…taking great pleasure in the fact that he had helped to inspire the piece of fiction. 

Eventually Hana stirs and awakens to the sight of Kakashi sitting on a chair by the bed reading her book. 

"Oh, good you're finally up…" He remarks not even bothering to shift his gaze away from the novel. 

Something about that casual tone of his just sets her off and she roughly grabs him by the front of his shirt, "Kakashi what the hell was the big idea?! How dare you trade me off like that!" She fumes. 

Kakashi gives her a blank look, "And you trading me for Gojyo is more acceptable?" 

Hana has the sense to look a little guilty at least. 

"Just when were you planning on telling me about that?" He continues. 

"I was going to…eventually…" Hana mutters loosening her grip and breaking eye contact. 

Now that she was feeling guilty she'd be a lot more manageable…that and he really doesn't want Hana to damage his shirt. 

"But don't think that means you're off the hook!" She suddenly snaps. 

Kakashi sighs inwardly…as skilled a negotiator as he is…there's one thing he can never anticipate…Hana's mood swings… 

*** *** *** 

Gojyo hesitates a moment before opening the door. There was the looming possibility Essa might not even look at him, much less talk to him. Then again, Kakashi hadn't returned to his own inn room yet and Gojyo hadn't passed him in the hallway, so there was also the even more disturbing possibility that he was still in this room with Essa. This was much harder than the last time. The last time he had felt guilty, this time he was feeling more than that. He felt like an absolute dick for agreeing to Kakashi's proposal. Essa being drunk and bringing the situation on herself was one thing…but with her being sober and expecting Gojyo to be right back…this was entirely another thing. 'What the hell was I thinking?…' Gojyo sighs. He was finally starting to make real progress with her, getting her to explore new things with him and now he goes and makes an idiot move like this. 

With a bit of apprehension, he opens the door slightly looking in, almost hoping she was still asleep. She wasn't. In fact she wasn't in the bed, although the sheets were quite messy. 'Must be in the bathroom…' he thought. Just what he needed, a moment's reprieve to collect his thoughts, think of the right things to say. 'Damn… where is that room service?' He sits down on the edge of the bed leaning forward and wringing his hands nervously. 'What to say…what to say…?" As he is thinking he notices, there on the bedside table the box of condoms he had bought. It was opened. A chill runs up his spine as he reaches for it. It looks like half of them were gone. 'Uh-uh…no way…' He feels a little sick as he counts them. Half would have been six…but there were only five left. He'd never had to use that many in one night with Essa before, he was lucky to need three. He growls and throws himself back on the bed holding his head. It just kept getting worse and worse… 

Just then he hears a key turn in the door and Essa comes in, at first she is a little startled. "You're back…" She looks at him seriously and takes in a deep breath. 

"Disappointed?" He grumbles as he props himself up on his elbows, not feeling guilty in the slightest now. While he had no room to feel jealous either…he did. 

Essa stares at him walking over to the bed very purposefully as she tosses a brand new box of condoms on the bed. He picks them up…'New and improved' now available in chocolate and raspberry. He looks from them to her curiously, trying not to smile. He really wants to be upset with her right now. But Essa…going out to buy condoms. She didn't even like to be around him when he bought them. "What the hell…?" 

She takes the Icha Icha book from the bedside table, flipping through the pages, opening it up to page 14 and holds it in front of his face. Her manner unlike anything he had ever seen in her. Although even in her determination she was still blushing. "I want to do this. And lots of it." 

'Damn…' Gojyo stares at the page, his heart racing a little. 'Well… who am I to say no to that..?' 

*** *** *** 

It had been difficult but Kakashi had finally gotten Hana to calm down some…which meant that she is now seated at the foot of the bed and glaring at him. 

"Don't look at me like that, Hana-chan…" He sighs. 

"Don't 'Hana-chan' me! You-you sneaky-" Kakashi suddenly pulls her roughly towards him, wrapping both arms around her waist and holding her close. 

"Don't be like that Hana…" Kakashi murmurs softly, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

Hana growls, "Don't touch me! You don't deserve it!" She tries to squirm out of his grasp but Kakashi keeps her in place. 

"What's wrong…didn't enjoy your night with Gojyo?" 

"That's not the point!" She snaps angrily. 

"I had a good time with Essa-chan though…" He goes on ignoring her angry outburst. 

Hana instantly stops squirming. "…Really." 

"Yeah…you know page 14 of the Icha Icha sequel right…" Kakashi continues and feels Hana tense against his chest. "I must say…for a first timer she really knew how to do it right…" 

Hana bristles at that comment…"Really…well we'll see about that…" And with that she pushes Kakashi back onto the bed. 

"No one's going to outdo me and when I'm through with you Kakashi…" She smirks. "Essa will be nothing but a distant memory…" 

*** *** *** 

Pulling her in closer, Gojyo lazily plays with his fingers in Essa's hair. Whatever had happened last night, at the moment he just didn't really care. This right now, this couldn't be better. Very gently he kisses the top of her head as she rests against his chest. Her fingers are caressing his chest very slowly and she's trembling slightly. "Are you still upset with me Gojyo?" 

That was a tough question. On one hand, Gojyo didn't like the idea at all that Essa had done that with Kakashi before she had done it with him. But then…she had also practically blown his mind when she did. If after one night she was that amazing…'God…imagine with more practice.' He smiles to himself. 

"Gojyo?" Her voice is a little worried. He still hasn't answered her. 

He sighs and gives her a squeeze. "No babe…there's no way in hell I could be mad at you. I'd ask you where you learned to do that so well but…That would be kind of a dumb question, wouldn't it." 

Essa blushes, giving him a soft kiss on the chest. "I-I…I was going to do that with you last night. I was waiting for you to come back. I had the book on the bed…" She sighs against his chest. She swallows nervously. "I suppose you had a nice time with Hana?" 

Gojyo tenses. Now there was an even tougher question. "It was interesting…" Gojyo shrugs, brushing it off. Unlike the first time with her, he had come away from this one feeling less than satisfied. Yup he definitely had gotten the raw end of the deal this time. As he is thinking, he is frowning, it didn't add up…"How many condoms did you use learning that Essa?" 

"What…?" She looks embarrassed as she sits up. "Why would you ask me something like that?" 

"Just curious…" Gojyo shrugs slightly , reaching up to stroke her shoulder. "…tell me babe." He says seriously. 

"…four…" She blushes deeper and Gojyo's heart sinks a little. "I didn't like the strawberry ones after all…and then I broke two vanillas while he was teaching me how to put them on." 

Gojyo laughs. That was just too priceless, and he gets up pushing her back on to the bed so that she's pinned beneath him, as he does a little math in his head. 'Well that leaves 3 to account for…" He reaches over and grabs for a condom ripping the package open with his teeth, before getting ready. 

"Gojyo… What's going on?" She shivers a little, he looks like a man possessed, it had been a long time since he'd looked at her the way he is now…his crimson eyes something more than simply sexy…and almost animalistic.. 

"Well…" He begins, his voice low and a little menacing almost. "…you just accounted for 4 on your end. That brand new box I bought yesterday had seven missing, sooo the way I figure it you owe me at least 4…so are you going to pick the pages you want … or do I?" 

*** *** *** 

"Now, you can't tell me that Essa did better than that…" Hana pants. 

"Hmmm…I'm not sure…maybe you should try one more time…" Kakashi remarks lazily. 

Hana is not amused, "Fine be that way! Go knocking back on Essa's door and see if I care!" She turns her back to him. 

Kakashi sighs, "Hana…" He embraces her and holds her close…she doesn't struggle this time. 

"Do you really prefer Essa…" She asks quietly. 

"Hana…You really are silly sometimes…" Kakashi chuckles tenderly, he pulls his mask down and kisses her reassuringly. "Essa and I had a good time…but…what I feel when I'm around her is scarcely even a fraction of what I feel when I'm with you…" 

"Really, Kakashi?" Her voice remains soft. 

"I'm still here, aren't I?" 

"Kakashi?" 

"Yes?" 

"...Hold me like this for a little longer?" 

"Of course…" 

These moments with Hana are rare…and he'd savor it for as long as it would last. 

*** *** *** 

"Four…" Essa barely gets the word out, her breath is so ragged, and she watches as Gojyo reaches for the 7th condom. "You said I owe you four.' 

"Correction…" He smirks, "I said you owed me at least four." He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. 

"You’re a machine…I swear Gojyo…" To her he doesn't look the least bit tired. If anything he looks more ready to go than he did 3 hours ago. She's exhausted and sore everywhere. A good sore but still…'Was this how he was with Hana?' She had to wonder and she felt her face go pale. 'No wonder…' She sighs and closes her eyes. '…no wonder he wanted to be with Hana instead…' 

By now Gojyo has learned to read Essa's body language perfectly. Tossing the condom back on the table he pulls her up into his arms squeezing her tightly, her back to his chest, and his arms around her waist. "Tell me what's on your mind babe…" Until just now she had seemed to be enjoying this every bit as much as he was, although naturally she was tiring quicker than he was. 

"Hana is better than me isn't she?" The way Essa says the words it's more almost a statement of fact than a question, and after asking it she wishes she hadn't. She doesn't think she's going to want to hear the answer. 

"What the f***? What brought that question on?" He frowns slightly as he thinks about it. 

"Is she?" Essa asks softly. 

'What a question to ask a guy…' Gojyo's brow creases in thought. That first time he had been with Hana, at the time he had thought it was the best sex he'd ever had. But that had been because Hana had been more open to what he wanted to do, no hesitation. And there was more of it, sex, all in one shot. But had it really been better? He wonders now how he could have thought anyone was better than Essa, and he smiles. "Babe…" Gojyo begins his voice light and gentle. "No one can compare to you. There isn't anyone can come close to making me feel what I feel when we're together. I'm not going to lie, other women may have the moves down better sure, but with practice that's a quick fix." He winks at her, practice; he plans on having plenty of practice with her. "But I couldn't wait to get back to you this morning. And I was royally pissed when I realized what you and Kakashi did." 

"But you were the one…" Essa begins. 

"Yea…yea… I know already." He grumbles at himself then forces a laugh. "But I swear babe, this ain't happening like this again." He squeezes her harder, before turning her head to him and kissing her sweetly, gently… a very un-Gojyo-like kiss. 

'I wonder…' Essa thinks as she melts into his kiss. '…maybe this isn't the best time to bring up lunch…' 

*** *** *** 

Hana is resting her head against Kakashi's chest…they hadn't gone slow and gentle since…well their first time...and even then it hadn't lasted for terribly long once she got used it… 

Something has changed…and Kakashi knows it too…she doubts she'd be willing to share him again. 

"I hope you're not too tired Hana…" The masked man remarks. 

"Why?" 

"I thought we could meet Gojyo and Essa for lunch today…it's been a while since you girls last saw each other." 

Hana raises an eyebrow, "You sure they're gonna want to meet us for lunch?" 

"I don't know." Kakashi shrugs. "If they don't show we can have a nice lunch on our own…and maybe after that spend some more time in those hot springs…" He winks suggestively causing Hana to giggle…it was a relief to have things return to what they are supposed to be…or at least close to it… 

"…Looks like I need to shower again…" He sighs. 

"Don't worry…I'll join you this time." Hana smirks and makes her way into the bathroom first. "Don't make me wait this time around Kakashi." 

*** *** *** 

After the second long hot bath of the day, this time with Gojyo's help, Essa is feeling somewhat refreshed. Admittedly though, she's still on the sore side. After changing into her second best dress and fixing her hair just so… she iss quite pleased with how she looks, but closing her eyes she sighs. 'Now if he would just stop kissing my neck…' He's making it near impossible to want to leave the room. "Gojyo…if you don't stop that we won't be in time to meet them for lunch." Essa doesn't like to be late. It is one of those things that had been ingrained into her growing up. Punctuality is very important. 

"Fine…" He sighs, giving her a little bite on the neck before letting her get up from the dressing table. "But after lunch, I'm finishing up that box…who knows, might have to get a new one even." 

"Don't you ever get the least bit tired?" She gets up and reaches for her silk purse, trying to be serious but the corners of her lip are twitching. 

"I think we went over that one before babe… long time ago. Not even when I'm old and grey like Kakashi." He chuckles. 

"That's mean Gojyo." Essa playfully slaps him in the chest as she kisses his chin, even as she defends Kakashi slightly. He was quite a nice man, and while she wasn't sure what he thought of her, she at least considered him to be a very good friend, and she wasn't going to allow Gojyo to say anything bad about him. "And his hair isn't grey you know. It's silver." 

"Okay, whatever...but it's close enough." 

'Lunch…' Essa thought as she walked out of the room, Gojyo's arm around her shoulder holding her close and a bit over protectively. '….this is going to be interesting.' She hoped it wouldn't be but… she wondered just how awkward this was going to be. 

*** *** *** 

Kakashi and Hana have secured a table and are keeping a lookout for the other couple. 

The masked shinobi notes that Hana is sitting closer to him than usual…and has his hand clutched in both of hers…he chuckles, "Hana-chan…I'm not about to go anywhere…" 

"You got a problem with me holding your hand?" She remarks, slightly miffed. 

"Not at all…" He responds calmly. 

"Good…" She rests her head onto his shoulder. "Because I'm not about to let go…" 

*** *** *** 

As they enter the restaurant Gojyo has a tight hold of Essa, his hand gripping her shoulder like a vice, and only getting tighter as they see Kakashi and Hana seated at a table in the corner of the room. Hana looks as nervous as Essa feels, and oddly enough that calms Essa some. 'At least this is as weird for her as it is for me…' She laughs inwardly, wincing a little as Gojyo's hand squeezes her shoulder so hard it hurts now. 'God the man doesn't know his own strength…' She whacks him lightly in the stomach with her purse. "You do realize that hurts don't you?" 

"Huh? What hurts?" 

"My shoulder…and you squeezing it so hard." 

"I'm sorry Essa-chan." He blushes and loosens his grip wrapping his arm around her waist instead, pulling her in even tighter. 

Essa sighs as they reach the table, 'Just wonderful…now that hurts…' 

*** *** *** 

Kakashi raises his free hand in greeting, by far more at ease than the rest of them. 

'How can he be so calm about this…' Hana thinks and grasps his hand just a little tighter when he smiles first at Essa then Gojyo…although she can't help but smirk if even just a little bit when she catches the crimson haired man's eye…she knows she won the round that previous night… 

*** *** *** 

Tentatively Gojyo nods at Kakashi first then Hana, giving her a little glare. "Hey guys." His voice is stiff and he finds himself being jabbed in the side with Essa's elbow gently. And she looks up at him as if to scold him and say 'be nice'. So he forces a smile. 

"Good afternoon Kakashi." Essa nods to him smiling brightly and then she turns to Hana smiling just as much. "Hana…" she can't help but giggle as she leans in and gives her 'partner in crime' an affectionate squeeze before taking the seat next to her; She had a feeling she and Hana had lots of catching up to do, leaving Gojyo to sit next to a smug-looking Kakashi. 

From the look on Gojyo's face Kakashi knows now without a doubt he had gotten the better end of the deal last night. Although from the cheerful expression on Essa's face, and her still slightly pink cheeks, the morning must have gone even better. So what Gojyo has to be so upset about he doesn’t really know. Essa gives Kakashi a quick glance her eyes sparkling as she crinkles her nose slightly. 'Yup… success…' He thinks as he winks back at her, just to let her know his morning had worked out just as well.


End file.
